You are mine, and mine alone
by xNJx
Summary: 'Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je serai là sans que tu m'en rendes compte, et tu ne cessera pas de penser à moi. Tu ne va pas t'ennuyer.' Tony aurait bien du se douter que Loki lui jouerait un tour...mais n'importe quel tour, bon dieu ! / FROSTIRON / RATING M /


**You are mine, and mine alone :**

 _J'avoue que je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment, alors ne m'en voulez pas '' J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de sympa, de léger et de chaud chaud lapin :p_

 _Je vais bientôt reprendre la traduction, et je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews qui m'ont été laissées depuis un certain temps x) Je suis désolée._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture, je l'espère._

 _Angie._

…

Tony retomba sur la poitrine de Loki, en sueur, la respiration haletante. Loki et lui se surpassaient en ce moment. Vraiment. Voilà qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui...et dans différents endroit. Cette fois ci, c'était dans la chambre qu'ils avaient décidé de se laisser aller.

« Je crois que je ressens déjà un vide immense, » plaisanta Tony, lorsque Loki retira sa queue flasque de son cul.

Loki s'esclaffa et caressa la poitrine de Tony, qui s'était redressé. La position était farouche et provocatrice, il fallait l'avouer. Loki aimait voir son amant à califourchon sur lui, mais il le préférait nettement avec sa bite enfoncé jusqu'à la garde en lui.

« Je n'en aurais jamais fini avec toi, tu sais. » lui susurra t-il, à l'oreille.

Tony frissonna et embrassa avidement son amant. Ces derniers temps, ils étaient constamment collés l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à cela. Peut être était-ce simplement le fait que Tony avait décidé de prendre des vacances, et que Loki n'avait rien de particulier à accomplir sur Asgard. Ils passaient des journées au lit, ou à traîner en tirant un coup quand l'envie devenait trop intense. Ce qui, il fallait le dire, arrivait très régulièrement en ce moment.

Tony laissa sa bouche glisser sur la mâchoire superbe de son amant, puis sa poitrine, mordillant les mamelons au passage, avant d'arriver à son entre jambe humide.

« Tu en as encore envie ? » rigola Loki, en sentant la bouche de Tony l'aspirer. Il gémit.

« _Be n'an aurait z'amais sfini aec toi... »_ marmonna Tony, en continuant de sucer en même temps.

Essayer de parler en ayant la queue de son amant enfoncé dans la bouche n'était pas particulièrement pratique, ni simple.

Loki rigola et se concentra sur la bouche de son amant...et c'était par cette divine fellation que lui vint une idée ingénieuse, et _magique._

Il sourit.

« Tu l'as dit, » souffla t-il, en venant dans la bouche du génie.

…

Deux jours plus tard, Loki s'était enfin décidé à retourner sur Asgard afin de remplir ses obligations. Ils servaient maintenant Asgard aux côtés de Thor, et même si Tony était parfois jaloux - _d'accord, souvent jaloux-_ il le laissait partir en lui faisant promettre de revenir vite. Cette fois ci, Loki était parti avec un petit rictus moqueur, et très étrange. Puis, avant de disparaître, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je serai là sans que tu m'en rendes compte, et tu ne cessera pas de penser à moi. Tu ne va pas t'ennuyer. »

Tony avait froncé les sourcils puis l'avait laissé partir, en l'embrassant. Loki avait toujours été bizarre, en fait, donc il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que le dieu avait voulu dire. Peut être était-ce juste une façon de lui rappeler que, maintenant qu'ils vivaient tous les deux et étaient ensembles, Tony était à lui et rien qu'à lui ?!

Peut importe, Loki avait toujours été étrange, que ce soit dans ses pratiques ou ses paroles.

…

Ce même jour, quelques heures après que Loki soit parti, Tony se rendait à une réunion du S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce l'attendait devant le bureau où tous les autres étaient déjà assis et le salua. Ils s'installèrent après avoir salué leur coéquipiers et Fury commença à parler. Le Colonel avait l'art de savoir de quoi parler pour ennuyer le milliardaire.

C'est ainsi que, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tony se retrouva à compter le nombre de planches sur le sol, même s'il n'avait pas l'impression que le temps passait plus vite ainsi.

 _Cent quarante deux...euh non, cent quarante trois...Merde !_

Puis, soudainement Tony ressentit quelque chose d'assez inattendu. Il sentit...

« Ahh hmmm- » toussa t-il, en essayant de se tenir un minimum.

...Il sentit une bouche le sucer. Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Il était sûr à 99,99% qu'il s'agissait de Loki. Il retint un gémissement, essayant de garder une attitude normale...mais c'était absolument difficile. Le génie se tortillait sur son siège, sentit la langue caresser son gland comme Loki savait si bien le faire.

 _Bordel, je vais avoir un orgasme... Nom de-_

« Ah ! » s'exclama t-il, soudainement.

Fury haussa un sourcil et le regarda. Tony était rouge et en sueur.

« Vous vous sentez bien, M. Stark ? » demanda le borgne.

La bouche l'aspirait, et il avait l'impression que son corps était en train de fondre. Il n'était plus qu'une poupée, et cette bouche pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi !

 _Je suis en train de me faire tailler une pipe par Loki qui en fait n'est pas là ! Je n'arrive juste pas à y croire ! Quelqu'un peut me croire ? Non, personne, bien sûr ! Oh mon dieu !_

Il serra les cuisses mais la langue et la bouche expérimentées étaient toujours bien là !

« Abs-Absolum-ent ! » parvint-il difficilement à dire.

Bruce se racla la gorge lorsque la voix du milliardaire partit dans les aigus sur la fin. Le colonel Fury leva à nouveau un sourcil et lui proposa un verre d'eau.

Tony l'accepta et le but à grande gorgée, mais il était absolument impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose. Cette bouche...non, il allait jouir. Pas ici...il pouvait se retenir, non ?

Non. Non...

« Ohhhh-Ahhhh ! » s'exclama bruyamment Tony, en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche, si bien que tout le monde se retournèrent pour l'observer.

Ils le regardaient avec de gros yeux, et Fury semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Il y eut un silence gênant, et Tony croisa les jambes pour que personnes ne remarque la tâche qu'il y avait sur son pantalon.

 _Ok, là c'est sûr c'est Loki._

…

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, Tony se sentait incroyablement gêné. Ce qui était tout de même phénoménal, parce qu'il n'était jamais gêné, en général. La plupart du temps, les autres étaient gênés pour lui, et pas l'inverse.

Le milliardaire tapotait nerveusement le volant de son Audi, et Bruce, assit à côté de lui, le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Tony... »

« Bruce, tais toi. Je...je ne veux pas en parler. »

Bruce hocha la tête, mais revint pourtant à la charge.

« Tu devrais, c'est...c'était étrange. Peut être que tu as, je ne sais pas, un dysfonctionnement du- »

« Bruce, bien que nous soyons très amis je ne crois pas que c'est le genre de choses auxquelles j'aimerais discuter avec toi. »

« Moi non plus, » le rassura Bruce, en rigolant doucement.

« Bien, alors plus un mot. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. »

Bruce renifla et le reste du trajet fut silencieux.

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Tour, Tony se rendit compte que Loki n'était pas revenu. Bien, ça lui laissait assez de temps pour pouvoir rester au labo avec Bruce, sans se soucier de Loki. Le dieu n'aimait pas que Tony passe autant de temps en compagnie de Bruce, mais il l'appréciait tout de même. Même s'ils avaient eu des différents, ceux ci étaient réglés depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, depuis que Tony et Loki étaient ensembles

Bruce calibrait certains paramètres, et Tony activait ou désactivait certaines choses commandées par Bruce, lorsque soudain...l'étrange sensation recommença. Tony se promit de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais, cette fois ci, quelque chose était différent. Il n'y avait pas que la bouche qui s'enroulait autour de sa queue, mais il y avait aussi cette bite si longue et large qui le pénétrait. Il la sentait rentrer en lui, et ne put retenir quelques soupirs de plaisir. Bruce semblait bien trop concentré sur ses outils pour s'occuper de Tony, qui était derrière plusieurs écrans, et debout à une autre table. Le milliardaire se plia légèrement, comme pour permettre à la queue de le pilonner plus amplement, tandis que la bouche suçait et l'avalait presque - _enfin, ce qu'il restait de lui_ -.

« Tony, désactive les ondes. » lui indiqua Bruce.

Tony ne répondit pas, il ne voulait absolument pas que sa voix le trahisse. Alors il se contenta d'obéir silencieusement, ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'était absolument pas son genre. Tony se sentait si bien prit, et heureusement que Bruce était dos à lui.

 _Loki bon sang, c'est pas drôle là, Bruce est juste à côté !_ Pensa t-il tout haut, dans l'espoir que le dieu l'entendrait.

Tony se mit à gémir doucement, se mordant la lèvre pour éviter que Bruce n'entende quoi que ce soit. Il avait chaud, très chaud, et cela s'accentua lorsque qu'il sentit une main invisible lui caresser docilement le dos, pour le courber encore plus.

« Ah...bon sang ! » gémit Tony, un peu trop fort.

Bruce se retourna, et Tony se redressa. Il venait de taper dans une gorge, il en était sûr...La magie est vraiment quelque chose de troublant ! Derrière lui, la main essayait de le forcer à s'asseoir, tandis que la bite dans son cou le pénétrait plus profondément encore.

Bruce eut l'image d'un Tony complètement droit et tout rouge. C'était marrant !

Il s'esclaffa doucement, et se retourna. « Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air...complètement... »

Tony n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et monta dans sa chambre.

Et là, Tony s'allongea sur le lit et se laissa faire. Les mains invisibles, la bouche invisible et la queue invisible l'emmenèrent dans un monde de délice que seul Loki savait lui en procurer...

 _C'est bizarre, quand même !_

…

Bruce devait sans aucun doute s'être enfuit en courant, parce que Tony l'avait entendu arriver, mais il était trop occupé à se faire sucer par une bouche invisible qu'il ne savait pas si Bruce l'avait entendu.

Quelques heures après, seulement, il sortit de sa chambre complètement rassasié. La nuit venait de tomber, quelle heure était-il ? Bordel, il avait passé une sacrée journée ! Nom de dieu !

Tony s'installa dans le salon, dévorant une pizza tout en regardant un match. Lorsque soudain, tout devint noir. La lumière disparut, la télévision s'éteignit...Tony ne voyait plus rien.

« JARVIS ? Panne de courant ? »

JARVIS ne répondit pas, alors le génie se releva. Mais des mains puissantes le repoussèrent dans le fauteuil et le déshabillèrent. Un rire malicieux retentit dans la pièce. Loki.

« Loki, bon sang, tu n'en as pas eu assez ! » s'énerva le milliardaire.

Mais, en réalité, il adorait ce que le dieu lui faisait.

La lumière réapparut et Tony vit Loki nu devant lui.

 _La nuit allait être longue._

…

Tony se réveilla le lendemain, le cul affreusement douloureux. Il avait passé presque l'intégralité de la nuit à se faire pilonner par son dieu. Différentes positions, différents endroits. Mais toujours aussi bon et exaltant. Que demander de plus ?

Les yeux du milliardaire s'ouvrirent, et il aperçut Loki, allongé près de lui, la tête nichée dans sa poitrine, les cheveux en bataille. Il était incroyablement beau.

Tony déposa un baiser sur son front, et le dieu gémit.

Les prunelles vertes s'ouvrirent, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu as aimé ma surprise ? » susurra t-il, langoureusement, en léchant les lèvres de son amant.

Tony lui rendit le baiser et bascula au dessus de son dieu, maintenant à califourchon sur sa poitrine. En guise de réponse, Tony s'esclaffa et parsema sa poitrine de baiser chaud et humide.

Puis Loki saisit son menton et embrassa fermement sa mâchoire, avant de murmurer à son oreille :

 _« Tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi... »_

…


End file.
